


For the good of the country

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Humor, M/M, Partial Nudity, Penis Measuring, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wingul suggests to do something "for the good of the country", there is always reason to be wary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the good of the country

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely silly and has no point, but what else can you expect from these dorks...

"You cannot be serious."

"Just hold still."

Gaius eyed the item in Wingul's hand suspiciously. Up until then Wingul had been working on him with that skillful tongue of his, but now he was back on his feet and seemed to have different plans for the night—a sudden change which Gaius did not appreciate.

"I really do not think this is a good idea."

"It is all for the good of the country, Your Highness."

"I fail to see how measuring my penis will benefit the country."

Wingul only smirked as he unfurled the meter. He had a manic look in his eyes that Gaius did not particularly like. That look often spelled trouble.

He tried to reason with him once more.

"What are you, fifteen? I've stopped comparing myself to others since I—Aah!"

Wingul grabbed Gaius's erect member and started taking measurements, ignoring his king's protests. In truth, the touch was not unwelcome, although Gaius was not sure what to make of the situation. His lover sometimes had strange ideas, and it was often difficult to convince him to drop them. This one sounded relatively harmless, though, so he figured he might as well humor him. Besides, the feeling of Wingul's fingers on his penis felt good.

Wingul was muttering under his breath as he manipulated the meter, and Gaius wished he would finish quickly and focus on pleasuring him instead.

Unfortunately, when Wingul had finally gathered all the data he wanted, he did not pay him any more attention and simply got up and took a step back, commenting to himself:

"Interesting…"

Gaius was not sure he wanted to know what that meant.

He eyed Wingul as he opened his own trousers and worked to get his own member up, his meter still in his hand. Gaius was starting to feel left out.

But two could play at that game.

When Wingul, seemingly satisfied by the state of his erection, tried to start measuring, Gaius closed the gap between them and thrust his hip against his.

"Wha—"

"I know an easier way to compare."

He took hold of both their penises and squeezed them together in one hand, while the other hand was adjusting their position.

He and Wingul observed the result for a couple of seconds. Then…

"It seems that mine is longer than yours, Your Highness," Wingul commented with an impudent smirk.

"You're cheating, stand still."

"You are the one holding them together!", Wingul protested, before adding under his breath, "Sore loser…"

"Fine, fine, I recognize your victory… But, look—"

And at this he squeezed harder, which elicited a small groan from the other man.

"I'm thicker!"

Wingul took some time to respond, for Gaius had started to rub them together and he was visibly distracted by the sensation. Still, Gaius would not have made him his tactician if he could not be expected to try and have the last word.

"I thought you had stopped comparing a long time ago."

Now who was a sore loser?

Gaius used his free hand to pull Wingul's pants further down and caress his buttocks.

"Do you want to feel just how thick it is?", he whispered seductively into his ear, before drawing his head back and looking at him expectantly.

Wingul's body was trembling under his hands but his voice was clear and his look intense when he replied.

"Need you even ask?"

He reached for a kiss and together they stumbled upon the bed.

The meter fell on the floor, forgotten.


End file.
